nanbakafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Biological Manipulation
Biological Manipulation (生物学的操作 Ikimonogaku-teki sōsa): is an extremely rare ability that allows the user to manipulate their body on a cellular level through the usage of Ki, making them capable of physical distortion and augmentations of their biological structure. Description As briefly mentioned above, Biological Manipulation is Ki-based ability that grants the wielder to take complete control over their several parts of their body, including skin, nails, muscles, blood and nerves for a range of possibilities that's only limited by the wielder's own knowledge and speed from which the user can manifest said rearrangement. As one could imagine, a user of such an ability is highly sought after as it's extremely rare and could potentiality provide several answers within the medical field as well as to give rise to an extraordinary soldier, the latter having actually occurred. How such an ability has been made possible is theorised to be the cause of a rare extension of the Ki Circulatory System, a system which most often takes the form of pooling points throughout the body and their major pathways which Ki are released by the Dantian, but in the case of wielder of Biological Manipulation, it's believed that this circulatory system has been expanded to the point of having the user's entire body being the circulatory system, even on a cellular level. Such alterations would seemingly be the only answer to how a wielder of this ability is capable of causing their heart to slow down at will or even cause innate regeneration, making the body able to mend wounds all on its own by using the user's own Ki to do so. This ranges from quickly closing minor wounds and even greater wounds but at a slower pace. This theory has even extended further as a wielder of this ability is known to be able to isolate carbon from sources such as the carbon dioxide inside the user's body, and use said carbon to form carbon-based matter such as graphite upon their skins outer layer. Having to fight a wielder of this ability must always be aware that the wielder can change their body at any time in order to respond to the current situation, but one of the few weaknesses that one with a keen eye would easily notice is that when the user hardens their skin, it'll have a starting point of said modification from their feets and hands first before spreading to the rest of their body. A good opponent would use this knowledge in order to try and corner the wielder in order to cause a positive result but must do so quickly as the wielder could potentially have quick reflexes and as well as being an efficient user, causing them to change in between modifications with ease and speed. Trivia *This ability basically allows the user to have rapid regeneration while being able to change their body by different means, such as hardening it. *This ability was inspired by Greed's Ultimate Shield from Fullmetal Alchemist. Category:Ability Category:Abilities Category:Ki Ability Category:Ki Technique